Pearl's Special Someone
by GeekyGenius
Summary: Pearls always said that Mr Nick was Mystic Maya's special someone, but what is Mystic Maya's reaction when Pearly finds her own special someone? Oneshot, spoiler for end of AA:AJ


**AN: **Hello! :D This is really short…. Oh well It took longer than expected to write this as it kept getting pushed back thanks to about 5 assignments (evil things) XD I am really glad to finally be able to write another fanfic though This is set post AJ and pre DD. _Italics are thoughts (Unless in a flashback)_

**DISCLAIMER:**

If I owned Ace Attorney Apollo would have his own game. Poor 'Polo had to watch as Phoenix took the limelight again.

_~7 years ago~_

"_Mr Nick! You're Mystic Maya's special someone!"_

"_Pearly!" _

_I giggle as Mystic Maya yells in surprise and Mr Nick freezes up completely. They thought I had given up, but I know that they are meant to be._

_~End Flashback~_

"Pearly!" Trucy's voice pulled me out of my reminisce and back to the future.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled at her.

"How was my new magic trick?" Trucy's enthusiastic smile was contagious.

"Excellent as always, Trucy" I smiled back at her.

I took a quick glance at the clock on the wall, and gasped as I saw the time.

"Trucy! We are late for watching Mr Polly's trial!" I shouted, and started running around in a panic to get ready to leave. I only stopped once I realised that Trucy was just standing still laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, sort of annoyed that we had missed the start of Mr Polly's trial.

"You." Trucy stated simply with a straight face, before cracking up laughing again. I just stared at her blankly.

"The clock…" Trucy managed to stop laughing enough to get a few words out, "We set it 2 hours late!" As soon as she finished speaking, Trucy lost it again. After a few seconds, what she said sunk in.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed in a voice loud enough to rival Mr Polly's chords of steel.

_I guess it would make sense; I have been doing Polly's chords of steel practice with him lately. Wait… when did I start calling him just Polly? _

I went into my 'thinking pose', as Trucy called it, and I must have been like that for a while as Trucy had recovered from her laughing fir by the time Polly had walked in the room and asked what I was thinking about.

"Oh! Umm… nothing?" I said very unconvincingly as I was pulled from my thoughts by none other than the person I was thinking about. I could feel a blush threaten to come onto my cheeks and hopes that no-one else could see it. Polly just smiled as he turned to Trucy.

"What was that all about?" His eyes narrowed and Trucy just smiled bigger.

"Just an experiment!" She answered in a sing-song voice. She then proceeded to skip out of the room humming to herself.

"She didn't do anything to stupid, did she?" Polly asked me, and I knew exactly what he meant. He had been the victim of Trucy's more wild tricks more than a few times.

"I'm fine." I shook my head slightly as I answered.

"I KNEW IT!" Mystic Maya's voice echoed throughout the Wright Anything Agency. Polly and I both turned to look as Mystic Maya charged into the room followed by a giggling Trucy and a smiling Mr Nick.

"Knew what?" I answered cautiously. I had a feeling I was walking into a trap.

"Pearly has a special someone!" Mystic Maya shouted happily.

"No I don't." I deadpanned, hoping that Mystic Maya would drop this topic. From the look on face, I shouldn't have even bothered.

"It's Polly!" She shouted again, and Polly started to turn red.

"Umm, I might just grab a glass of water…." Polly tried to leave but Mr Nick grabbed his wrist. I don't think Polly quite knew what was going on.

"You should stay. You'll be wright." Mr Nick tried to reassure him with a massive grin, but Polly only rolled his eyes at his pun as he sat down on the couch in defeat. With Polly sorted, Mystic Maya turned to me once again, with a sort of evil grin on her face.

" You really don't get it? You like Polly!" Mystic Maya said with triumph.

"I don no…." I tried to protest before Mr Nick interrupted me.

"It is very obvious, Pearls." He smirked, "And special someone's ALWAYS stick together."

"But what about you and Mystic Maya? You're special someones." I questioned. But as soon as I had spoke, Mr Nick went over to Mystic Maya and kissed her. Polly and I stared at them dumbfounded.

"Anything else you have hidden from us?" Polly questioned Mr Nick with his piercing gaze.

"That's right, I forgot to tell you Apollo. Trucy is your half-sister! Polly just gawked at them. If he hadn't been sitting down already, he would be now.

"So my half-sister's adoptive father's girlfriend's cousin has a crush on me?" Polly looked kind of cute when he was puzzled.

_Whoa, where did that come from! Stop being stupid, brain!_

"Actually, your half-sister's adoptive father's _**fiancé's **_cousin has a major crush on you." Mystic Maya smiled sweetly at Polly as he fainted on the couch.

"FIANCÉ! Mystic Maya! Why didn't you tell me!" I shouted at her.

"Well, we wanted to wait until you said you liked Polly. But that took too long. So Trucy helped us set up a trap where we could prove that you liked him." She smirked at me as I sighed in defeat.

_That must be the truth. It explains everything. _

I sighed again before looking up at Mr Nick and Mystic Maya.

"Fine, I guess I like Polly a little bit?" I said uncertainly.

"PROOF!" Yelled Trucy, jumping up and down excitedly. "YOU SAID POLLY, NOT MR POLLY!" Trucy bounced around the room like a bunny rabbit who had a jug of coffee, with the most ridiculous smile on her face. It was at that moment that Polly came out of his daze.

"Please don't call me Polly!" Trucy laughed as she began singing 'Polly' as she danced around the room.

"What about 'Polo?" I spoke so quietly I doubted he heard me. As I looked up I saw him staring at me with a small smile on his face.

"Polo is great." He spoke sincerely, and I felt my face heat up slightly.

For a moment, everything was awesome. But then Mystic Maya had to speak.

"Polly has a special someone!"

His faint cries of 'no I don't' began to fade as I began to think. Maybe we are like Mr Nick and Mystic Maya? Everyone can see it, yet we deny it. I gave myself a small smile. I guess this is their payback. Well, I am happy to play along with them for a while. After all, they helped me tell Polo I liked him.

**AN: **So, there you go. A short little fic. I hope Pearls isn't too out of character. Did anyone catch my movie reference at the beginning? It is one of my all-time favourite movies. Drop a review to say what movie you think it was ^_^ Or even to just say hello.

Question to answer in review: Who do you ship Apollo with? Pearls? Ema? Klavier? Yourself? XD Any others?


End file.
